Haremos del mundo un lugar mejor, cuando el amor sea justo
by MoonGoth
Summary: Han pasado meses desde que el rastro de Robin desapareció de la cama de Starfire, y semanas después de haber salido de la presión de un villano, no ha vuelto. Es cuando se da cuenta que últimamente su mejor amiga tiene su atención. Starfire se siente desdichada. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera lastimarla sin ponerle un dedo encima. ¿Podrá volver a funcionar su corazón?
1. No sé cuando, solo se termino

¡Hola a todos! (Feliz cumpleaños a todos (aunque no sea su día)) :)

El día (o noche) de hoy le vengo ofreciendo... algo que siempre me había negado hacer o creer querer, peeeeeeeero, bueno, no sé si les pasé a todas esas fans RxS que en algún fic han puesto a nuestro querido aprendiz de Batman engañando a nuestra alienigena favorita con su mejor amiga, o sea Raven, que se pregunten si en realidad aman esta pareja al cien por ciento. En estos días, he entrado a la categoria de Teen Titans y tanto en español como en ingles encuentro más fics con esa segunda pareja, y me gano la curiosidad.  
Pues bien, descubrí que sí (ya lo sabía solo lo comprobé), hay muy buenos escritos, buenos fics y con sus bases muy bien fundamentadas. El problema vino cuando no me podía sacar de la cabeza escribir una de esas historias. Fue una de esas ideas persistentes de "no me vas a sacar de aquí hasta que no me hayas pasado a tus notas, tu libreta que siempre llevas y luego a los archivos de tus múltiples memorias. Y si no lo haces, no te dejare nada para continuar otros fics".

He de aclarar, que esto no será para nada un RobxRae, sino un ¿SpeexStar? ¿SpyxStar? ¿SpeedxStar? xD jaja, no encontré la abreviatura de esta pareja, si alguien tuviera la buena voluntad de aclarármelo, se lo agradeceré.

Y bueno, para este capitulo quiero recomendarles (si no quieren, no tienen que escucharlas) dos canciones muy clásicas (por lo menos para mí) para un corazón roto por la intromisión de alguien más, o por el amor desgastado: Cuando mueres por alguien - Erick Rubin y Que nos paso - Reily

Hola - Presente.

 _Hola - Flashbacks_

* * *

Los Jóvenes Titanes jamas serán míos, más que en sueños. Pertenecen a DC y a WB

* * *

Ella era ingenua, pero no estúpida. Había notado "esas miradas" cruzadas desde hacía muchos días atrás. Raven y Robin estaban en la cocina, ambos sentados muy cerca: él con una taza de café, y ella con una taza de té, y en medio de estas, un plato con dos piezas de pan. Lo que no podía descifrar, o mejor dicho, lo que temía preguntar era si aquella complicidad había comenzado al saber que compartían un mutuo sentimiento o si era el resultado del acto carnal ya consumado. Sabía la respuesta, no por nada había un hueco en su cama de dos meses y medio de profundidad. Pero escucharlo en voz viva, le rompería el corazón.  
Dio un paso insegura, haciendo memoria y hallando momentos de cuando comenzó a terminarse el amor.

 _Había sido un mes muy difícil, ya que Hermano Sangre había vuelto, ahora ya no era el director de una academia para supervillanos, sino un pastor religioso. Y aprovechando una guerra despiadada en Zandia, estaba presentándose a él y sus seguidores como víctimas; la situación estaba abriéndoles las puertas a casi todos los países del mundo. Por supuesto, conociendo a dicho villano los Titanes sabían que no se trataba de una simple secta religiosa que buscaba expandir su creencia a cuesta del dinero de los seguidores, así como sabían que eran muy capaces de defenderse en su propio país, pero no habían encontrado el modo de demostrar lo contrario._

 _Cuando conocieron los hechos convocaron una reunión de emergencia, y aquello término en el acuerdo de no atacar hasta que Hermano Sangre atacara primero. A Robin le disgusto sobremanera, era el colmo saber que ese abyecto fraguara quien sabe qué plan tan descaradamente en vivo y por televisión, por lo que actuaba de un modo insoportable para su equipo incluyendo a su novia._

 _Los Titanes estaban preocupados. Su líder llevaba casi toda una semana en aquella habitación —que para entonces volvían a llamar la habitación de la obsesión de Robin—, donde siempre se encerraba buscando pistas y tratando de averiguar lo que tramaba Slade en el pasado. Pero era difícil encontrar la motivación de Hermano Sangre, todo parecía tan real, incluso había recibido un disparo del mismísimo gobernador de Zandia._

 _Starfire decidió interferir._

 _— Querido novio, Robin, he venido para pedirte que descanses un poco. – Pidió dulcemente la alienígena._

 _A Robin le sacó de quicio su petición. ¿Acaso era él el único que se tomaba en serio su deber? Tenía bastante claro que Hermano Sangre no iba a comprar tiempo de paga en televisión para que saliera su programa a las dos de la mañana promocionando como ser parte de su religión había mejorado la vida de las personas que se unían a base de fe, milagros y oración._

 _— Estoy ocupado. – Se limitó a responder sin voltear tratando fallidamente de controlar la irritación en su voz._

 _— Pero Robin, - su tono era de súplica — el descanso te hará sentir mejor y te ayudara a esclarecer tus pensamientos y dilucidar…_

 _— ¡No lo entiendes, Starfire, - se giró para encarala —_ _para entonces podría ser muy tarde! – Perdió los estribos el joven líder, al sentirse inútil por no tener idea alguna de lo que urdía el villano —. ¿Cuánta gente debe morir para que pueda refrescar mi mente?_

 _— Starfire tiene razón. – Intervino Raven, saliendo desde algún punto de la oscuridad de la habitación —. Arriesgaras más vidas si no piensas con claridad ahora, o de ser el caso, si no estar listo para pelear si comienza el combate._

 _El capitán de los Titanes se quedó sin palabras mientras se volvía para ver al fondo, hacia dónde la hechicera había salido. Su cuerpo había reaccionado con una sacudida, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado. Entonces retrocedió un par de pasos y giro su cuerpo en dirección a la salida, donde se hallaba su novia._

 _— Si me necesitan o hay noticias, estaré en mi habitación. – Apenas fue un gruñido audible._

 _Camino directo pasando por un lado de la tamaraneana pero sin dirigirle la vista siquiera. Ella en cambio lo siguió con la mirada hasta que doblo la esquina del pasillo. Volteo después a ver a Raven, con los ojos un poco llorosos y un amago de sonrisa._

 _— Gracias, amiga Raven._

 _Recibió un asentimiento por respuesta._

Al avanzar otro paso se sintió idiota. Aquella vez nunca se le ocurrió preguntarse qué hacía su "amiga" en la más densa oscuridad del lugar donde se encontraba su novio. ¿Habría estado espiándolo, o es que él sabía de su presencia en aquella habitación?

Siguió avanzando sin que la notaran.

Dio un paso más, y observo como distraídos ambos, tomaban la misma pieza de pan, y al darse cuenta volvían a mirarse. Los dos esbozaron una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, soltando el alimento al tiempo para cederlo. Entonces noto ese brillo en las miradas de los amantes, uno que hubiera compartido con ese mismo hombre un par de años atrás, y que creía aún tener hasta unos meses antes.

 _Estaban comenzando las pesquisas. Los Titanes se habían tardado en descubrir los ataques que estaban llevando a cabo los subordinados de Hermano Sangre. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Su calidad de víctimas no solo les abría las puertas a otros países, sino también a los lugares importantes de los gobiernos de estos. Ya habían ocurrido tres muertes para cuando se dieron cuenta._

 _Habían comenzado con puestos pequeños, de esos que apenas se hacen mención en las noticias, como embajadores y diputados. Ahora que los habían descubierto necesitaban desenmascararlos y evitar más asesinatos. El trabajo era más sencillo sabiendo a quienes y los lugares donde les habían dado asilo.  
_ _Uno de ellos era la misma Jump City._

 _Aquella noche había comenzado tranquila, lograron averiguar el objetivo de los malos porque el asesino era terrible para guardar las apariencias, después tendrían que recomendar al alcalde buscarse un mejor servicio de seguridad. Los habían seguido, una parte del equipo (Raven, Chico Bestia y Starfire) se hallaba con el alcalde, mientras la otra parte (Robin y Cyborg) seguían al criminal. Al capitán del equipo de héroes se le había ocurrido la idea de grabar cada movimiento del mercenario para tener pruebas que mostrar al mundo. Pero no contaban con que aquello era una treta, y el verdadero objetivo eran ellos._

 _Sabiendo las debilidades del cibernético, no fue rival para la confrontación sorpresa. Se defendió dignamente, pero dos tipos más salieron de sus escondites, y con una descarga de un aparato especial apagaron su sistema temporalmente. Robin tuvo el tiempo el tiempo justo para pedir ayuda por su comunicador antes de ponerse a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Esos hombres no eran rivales para su nivel de artes marciales, pero con la preocupación por su amigo, olvido que además de esos sujetos, el registro mencionaba a otros que estaban en la ciudad._

 _Lo recordó muy tarde. Cuando termino la pelea con su contrincante solo sintió un dolor que quemaba, visualizando la llegada de su compañera de ojos verdes y perdiendo la conciencia al instante._

 _Starfire acudió al llamado, dejando a Raven y Chico Bestia cubriendo al gobernador. En cuanto hallo a Cyborg apagado, supo que Robin corría un grave peligro, claro, si aún se encontraba bien. Presencio como una bala le atravesaba el pecho al amor de su vida, y apenas se dio cuenta de cómo ella misma se protegía de otro proyectil dirigido a ella. Un miedo muy profundo se apodero de su interior, y una urgencia de averiguar que sus compañeros estaban bien. En cuanto comenzó a lanzar sus starboltz, los que pudieron huyeron._

 _No había tiempo de persecuciones. Sin pensarlo llego al lugar donde Robin yacía inconsciente, y verifico con alivio que aún tenía pulso. A un lado estaba uno de los agresores desmayado. No supo exactamente como, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba volando a toda la velocidad que le era posible con Cyborg en un hombro y Robin del otro, mientras el atacante se balanceaba atado al cable de la gancho-pistola que había tomado del cinturón del aprendiz de Batman._

 _Al gobernador no le hizo ninguna gracia tener aquella carga en su oficina, y mucho menos que Starfire rompiera las ropas de su novio por órdenes de Raven para curar la herida ahí mismo. Ese asunto duro por lo menos una hora, en la que el chico maravilla pasaba de un estado medio consciente de delirio a perder nuevamente el conocimiento._

 _Cuando Robin despertó su equipo lo rodeaba, quizá no llevaban ni quince minutos de haberlo recostado en la enfermería de la torre, y los miro uno a uno hasta detenerse en una joven específicamente._

 _— ¿Qué haríamos sin ti, Raven?_

 _En ese momento, Starfire estuvo de acuerdo, sin darse un poco de crédito por su intervención._

De pronto se sintió enferma de un modo muy extraño. El aire parecía haberse reducido y ganado densidad, el estómago le daba vueltas sin haber comido nada aún; su cerebro se había vuelto lento y sentía que su cuerpo se movía torpe como si no le perteneciera. Así mismo, sintió como algo dentro de su ser se había ido, dejándola sola y confundida. Incompleta.

Siguió avanzando, sin saber cómo. Llego hasta la barra y se apoyó en ella, dando la espalda a sus compañeros presentes.

— Ho-hola, Starfire. – Saludo una nerviosa Raven.

La alienígena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de fluidos y los cerro con fuerza, sin importarle demarrar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado.

— No te escuche llegar. – Admitió Robin, a modo de saludo.

No respondió, pero no parecieron notarlo.

Estaba hiperventilando y sentía que iba a desmayarse. Todo le parecía parte de un horrible sueño.

 _Los ataques habían cesado, pero los Titanes de todo el mundo tuvieron que aumentar sus propias medidas de precaución. Los medios habían intervenido de manera oportuna, aunque no obtuvieron material suficiente para ponerlos por completo al descubierto como la organización que era, ahora la gente de todo el mundo medio dudaba de las intenciones de Hermano Sangre. La otra mitad dudaba de ellos, los héroes._

 _Después de aquella victoria a medias, se encaminaron, como en incontables ocasiones, a comer una bien merecida pizza. Notaron como muchos presentes los veían, algunos como los protectores de la ciudad que tanto querían, y otros como si fueran conspiradores; pero ignorando por una vez aquello, volvían a ser un grupo de amigos. Cuando volvieron a la Torre, la tensión había disminuido notablemente._

 _Cuando Robin se fue a descansar, la joven tamaraneana lo siguió. Él no la noto. Cuando entro a la habitación entro apuradamente con él. Entonces si que la noto._

— _Star… - Se sorprendió, estaba muy agotado._

— _Querido Robin, ¿te gustaría celebrar esta victoria conmigo, en privado? – Propuso con esa sonrisa seductora que no sabía qué hacía, solo cuando estaba con él._

 _Ella empezó a acariciar su brazo y acerco la otra mano a la mejilla, pero él no hacía ni un movimiento. Hasta que de pronto, cuando iba acercando su cuerpo, Robin se alejó._

— _Ahora no, Star._

 _No sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Solo pudo murmurar una disculpa y salir._

Despues de lo que le parecieron horas, dejo su apoyo y se irguió, mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia. Había notado demasiado tarde lo que estaba sucediendo. Si tan solo Robin le hubiera hablado claro, quizá para ese momento dolería menos.  
Se obligó a respirar con calma. Cuando lo logro, se dio la vuelta y los confronto, aún llorando.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que me engañan los dos? – Pregunto con el tono más solemne y grave que pudo.

Observo como sus dos compañeros se tensaban en un muy incómodo silencio que una energía oscura rompía los utensilios de cerámica que usaban. El primero en ponerse de pie fue el líder.

— Starfire, yo… - la vio por primera vez en esa mañana —. No es lo que piensas. – No pudo sostener la mirada ante la acertada acusación silenciosa.

Raven seguía como petrificada en su sitio.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a hablar conmigo para dar por concluida nuestra relación? – Pronunciar cada palabra le dolió tanto que llego a creer que su garganta empezaría a sangrar. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo sin control.

Entonces la hechicera se levantó de un modo abrupto, volcándose la mesa a causa de sus poderes. — Si tan solo dejaras de creer que el mundo es un lugar feliz y lo escucharas de verdad, te habrías enterado hace semanas. – No lo grito pero lo dijo en alto, y tan pronto termino de pronunciar aquello, supo que había sido un error.

Justo en ese momento apareció Chico Bestia, aun adormilado.

— Hola, amigos. – Saludo sin notar la rigidez de sus compañeros, pero entonces noto la mesa hecha añicos y la cerámica entre líquidos acompañándola en el piso —. ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Se despabilo.

Vio como Raven se puso la capucha y salió rápidamente. Su líder tenía un semblante avergonzado y de muy pocos amigos; y al ver a su amiga de ojos verdes, noto que lloraba destrozada. Entonces volvió a ver a Robin.

— Yo no quería que sucediera esto. – No sabía si lo decía para sí mismo, para ella o para Chico Bestia. Solo sabía que era verdad.

Starfire no dijo nada, y salió de ese lugar corriendo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Pregunto el muchacho verde, sin dar crédito a lo que le gritaba la escena.

La alienígena apenas salió de la cocina y choco de bruces con Cyborg. A él no iba a poder ocultarle nada, lo supo desde antes de levantar la vista y que supiera que algo estaba muy mal.

— Star... – Dijo confundido, notándolo.

— Lo siento amigo Cyborg, no me fije por donde iba. – Apenas se disculpó, se disponía a emprender la huida pero él la detuvo.

No era capaz de quitar la mano en su hombro, ni tampoco fue capaz de rechazar el abrazo que le ofrecía. Se sintió como si estuviera rota en muchos pedazos y ese abrazo la uniera por un momento.

— Vamos a desayunar, solos tú y yo. – Le dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo — y por supuesto el menú incluirá mucha carne para mí, y galones de mostaza para ti. – Agrego mientras la guiaba, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella quiso corresponderle, pero en ese momento sentía que no sería capaz de volver a esbozar otra sonrisa en su vida.


	2. Cuando una estrella se apaga

Hola, a todos. Una sincera disculpa, pero casualmente me halle en una situación similar (valga la realidad con sus coincidencias) y no podía escribir. Peero, pues ya no hay más demora.

Encontré mucho significado a la canción Quédate en Madrid, de Mecano. Saben que es completamente opcional Cx Aunque no se quede u.u

* * *

Ningún personaje de la serie y/comic me pertenece. Son propiedad de WB, y DC Comics

* * *

Una vez en el auto, los ojos de la muchacha se habían aplacado un poco, ahora solo era llanto silencioso. Pero su mente era un desastre de martirios y culpas. Estaba molesta con Robin y Raven, pero ¿y si todo hubiera podido evitarlo ella misma? ¿Si tanto era su amor por él, como no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Y si su amor no hubiera sido suficiente? Y aquellas cuestiones tortuosas siguieron apareciendo hasta que llegaran a su destino.

Desde el momento que se encontraran de ese modo en la mañana, el apetito de Cyborg había desaparecido. Pero necesitaba sacar a su amiga de la Torre, y que no se hundiera sola en el dolor. Y ahora él se encontraba en un restaurante de comida rápida, frene a una gran hamburguesa con su refresco, y ella con tres bollos y un montos de sobrecitos de mostaza y mermelada de frambuesa acompañado de una malteada de piña con chocolatitos de menta, pero apenas habían tocado sus alimentos. Hasta ese momento la música "de ambiente" había sido de género pop, pero no se hizo esperar una canción que hablaba sobre desamor, como es típico del destino cuando hay un corazón roto. Entonces la alienígena volvía a llorar.

— Star, ¿qué sucedió? – pregunto su amigo con voz queda, que no estaba seguro del qué, pero se hacía una idea.

— No supe cuidarlo, amigo Cyborg. – Decía entre lágrimas —. Lo descuide…

— No Starfire. – Aquello le molestaba sobremanera —. La culpa no es tuya. – Su tono se volvió más serio, pero su molestia se coló un poco en él.

Nunca pensó que aquello pudiera ocurrir de verdad. Sabía que su líder a veces se ponía intratable, pero siempre estaba ahí Starfire con su luz, iluminando esos rincones oscuros de su mente; envolviendo con calidez el corazón de él, mostrándole la belleza de las cosas pequeñas e insignificantes. Recordándole que el mundo que se encargaban de mantener a salvo, también les preparaba sorpresas y les abría los brazos.

— Es mi culpa y la acepto. – Lo vio a los ojos, en un intento de ser valiente ante la confesión que iba a hacerle —. No supe escuchar lo que decía su corazón. – Comenzó a hipar de tanto llanto —. No logre ser lo que necesitaba. – Cada detalle que admitía le dolía más que el anterior —. Quería velar por su bienestar pero eso significaba arriesgar a los habitantes, – sentía un poco de culpa por aquella vez que lo envió a descansar, y que los tres asesinatos empezaran por aquellos días — Soy una mala novia, – entonces agrego —una mala heroína…

— Star, basta. – tomo la mano de su amiga —. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

— Te lo he dicho ya, amigo. – Bajo la vista hasta los bollos, solo uno tenía dos mordidas.

Cyborg sabía que si fuera una mujer normal, o por lo menos terrícola, le habría dado con el sartén y le reclamaría a Robin terminar con la relación. Pero no entendía porque se estaba culpando. ¿Tanto amaba al chico maravilla como para no ver siquiera sus errores? Jamás escucho que le reclamara nada en la última misión importante, y se había comportado como un idiota con ella. Pero sabía que en ese momento no podía hacer nada más, tan solo estar ahí para ella, como el hermano mayor que se sentía.

— Está bien, Star, – le hablo con tono dulce — pero no vas a levantarte de esta mesa sin que antes te termines el desayuno.

Ella le dio una mirada de agradecimiento porque no ahondara más en el tema, y aunque no tenía hambre por primera vez en su vida, tomo el bollo con dos mordidas, le unto mostaza y le dio un tercer mordisco, luego un cuarto y así continuo hasta que no hubo nada más en su plato.

Él por su parte termino también con su hamburguesa sin saborearla. Su mente estaba en el sermón que le daría a Robin. Porque debía ser otro de sus ataques de "somos héroes", y "no podemos pensar en tonterías sentimentales". Suspiro de alivio, porque en algún momento sintió que el chico maravilla prestaba mucha atención a su otra amiga, Raven, y le alivio que ese no fuera el motivo.

.o.o.o.o.o.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Repitió Chico Bestia, esta vez asimilando todo sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Robin seguía sin responder, pero su postura era encorvada, y no quitaba la vista del desastre en el piso. A pesar de haber imaginado casi todos los escenarios del término de la relación con Starfire, y sabiendo que no se sentiría bien, no creyó hasta ese momento sentirse tan miserable como lo hacía.

Pasaron dos minutos más, para que al fin dijera algo.

— Ahora no, Chico Bestia. – Respondió con un tono cansino sin verlo.

Tampoco vio el puño que se estrelló en su mejilla hasta que lo mando al suelo. Desde ahí apenas noto que su compañero salía de la cocina y parecía estar temblando.

Chico Bestia estaba molesto, estaba triste, estaba frustrado, estaba dolido. Ni él mismo había visto venir aquel golpe, solo ocurrió. De algún modo, muy dentro de su ser, le hacía sentir mejor haberlo hecho, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Pensar aquello solo hacía que el dieran más ganas de golpear y destruir cosas.

Desde hacía un tiempo le gustaba Raven, o quizá desde siempre y hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Pero, ¿por qué Robin? Él tenía a Starfire, y ahora también a ella le habían roto el corazón.

Creía que tenía oportunidad cuando la hechicera comenzó a reírse de sus chistes, no eran exactamente carcajadas, pero una media sonrisa le bastaba para sentirse el mejor comediante en el mundo. O cuando ella no interrumpía su lectura porque él llegara, y cuando aceptaba un bocadillo de soya; creyó que estaba empezando a enamorarse, pero no sabía que era de otro alguien. Aceptaba haber sido un tonto, porque por mucho tiempo estuvo haciéndose ilusiones con Terra, creyendo que en algún momento ella estaría en problemas y él sería su héroe al rescate. Pero poco a poco aquella idea lo había ido abandonando, y luego ya no importaba: se había ido y en su lugar había quedado alguien real. Una persona que siempre estaba ahí, y no temía mostrarse tal cual era.

Y sin saberlo había matado sus ilusiones.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus pasos lo habían llevado al exterior de la Torre, y sin pensarlo fue al campo de entrenamiento.

.o.o.o.o.o.

La hechicera no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en su habitación, "meditando". Bien podría tener apenas unos minutos o podría ser de noche, pero no le importaba. Le caían lagrimas silenciosas, sin que pudiera hacer nada ya por detenerlas. Una parte de ella misma sentía que era el peor intento de amiga, la otra parte sentía alivio. Ya no tendría que esconder sus sentimientos, ya no tendría que ver a Starfire todos los días con ese retortijón de culpa por saber que ignoraba la situación y poner excusas para no meditar, aunque ahora sentiría culpa por completo y sus amigos la verían decepcionados y quizá dolidos, por haberse convertido en una traidora.

Ella era su amiga. Era como una hermana autoproclamada, y ahora era la mujer a la que habían engañado dos de las personas más importantes en su vida. Pensarlo así le hacía sentir enojo contra Starfire, por ser la víctima. Porque todos iban a comprenderla a ella y no le darían una oportunidad de expresar su lado de la historia, el cómo habían ocurrido las cosas. Aunque, ni ella misma lo sabía.

Quería a Robin, desde antes que formalizara una relación con la alienígena. Se había convertido en su héroe cuando la salvara a ella y al mundo de Trigon. A partir de ese momento había reemplazado el lugar que Chico Bestia ocupaba en su corazón, ya que su compañero siempre estuvo más al pendiente de Terra. Eso lo sabía desde siempre, y se había conformado con verlo desde lejos, feliz. A ambos, en su momento.

Pero de pronto su líder notaba su ligera preocupación de más o su presencia, respetaba sus silencios sin preguntas, o sus momentos de soledad, sabía el preciso momento de intervenir con pocas palabras y eso había sido el inicio de todo. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de los alcances de su atracción, era tarde. Con solo verlo Raven sentía electricidad estática en su boca ansiosa de besos, y sus manos se sentían como imanes, cuyo equivalente era el contacto de Robin y quizá tuviera que ver el hecho de que tuvieran una conexión, porque estaba completamente segura que a él le sucedía lo mismo.

En ese momento en la oscuridad de su habitación, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él llegara y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Era muy tarde cuando volvieran a la Torre. Después de almorzar Cyaborg condujo sin rumbo, y continuaron así durante un buen rato hasta que se dieron cuenta que habían pasado horas y el auto se sobrecalentó. El resto de la tarde tuvieron que esperar a que se enfriara y que el dueño hiciera algunos pequeños ajustes.

En todo ese tiempo, Starfire al fin se había tranquilizado, pero esa calma no había llegado porque sí. A causa del dolor y la desesperación había nacido una idea consoladora, y esta era proponerle a Robin que olvidaran todo lo ocurrido, que empezaran desde cero y reconstruyeran su relación. Que le diera otra oportunidad.

Sin darle más vueltas se había limpiado las lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza comenzó a nacer en sus labios. Desde donde se hallaba, para llegar a la habitación del chico maravilla debía pasar por en frente de la de Raven, y hasta ese momento no había pensado en ella. Trato de pasar lo más silencioso y lento posible, flotando ligeramente sobre el suelo, tomando las posibilidades como su único pensamiento feliz; pero su propia técnica la traiciono cuando entre el silencio escucho susurros. Se acercó un poco a la puerta y pudo distinguir mejor la voz. Su voz.

— …tu culpa. No es tu culpa, Raven.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y algo dentro de su ser murió. Sin saber cómo, había llegado a su habitación y solo se dejó caer en su cama sin dejar de llorar.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Cuando Cyborg entrara a la cocina para prepararse un buen desayuno, no le pasó desapercibido la falta de muebles. Pero eso no fue lo único, su compañero cambiante no hizo alarde de los beneficios que presentaba la soya a los consumidores y de hecho, estaba desayunando un par de huevos. Sabía que quizá no debía preguntar, pero era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Decidió intervenir sin "pena", — ¿te encuentras bien, bestita?

— Mejor que nunca, ¿no lo ves? – en la fracción de segundo que lo miro a los ojos, supo que no era la persona con la que debería estar a la defensiva —. Lo siento. – Mascullo apenado —. No quiero hablar ahora.

Dicho esto se levantó tirando el contenido a la basura y dejando el plato en el lavavajillas. Un mal presentimiento invadió al mayor de los titanes.

No hubo tiempo de divagaciones, ya que la alarma no se hizo esperar. Algo estaba ocurriendo en el centro.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Red-X no se presentaba a ocasionar problemas, pero para los Titanes las preguntas vendrían después, cuando lo detuvieran. Pero en ese momento el panorama pintaba de lo más extraño, ya que el rebelde iba en motocicleta y estaba siguiendo un auto muy lujoso. Notaron que el vehículo estaba más que blindado, puesto que a pesar de que vieron como descargaba su artillería, este no parecía sufrir una sola abolladura.

El primero en dar alcance al perseguidor perseguido fue el líder.

— ¡Sera mejor que te detengas Red-X! – Se hizo oír entre los ruidos de motores.

— ¡No es tu asunto, chico pájaro! – Reconoció ira en su voz, y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar la maniobra —. ¡Mejor vete a volar!

Dicho aquello torció un poco el manillar de la motocicleta hacia la izquierda (el lado donde se hallaba Robin), mientras en un rápido movimiento paso la mano izquierda al puño derecho y su cuerpo giro fuera del eje de la moto, haciendo llegar una patada al costado del chico maravilla, dándose con el golpe propinado el impulso para acabar el giro, soltando por fracción de segundo el puño del manillar mientras la mano izquierda retomaba su lugar habitual y al final volver su cuerpo como debía y seguir manejando, enderezando la ligera desviación. Complacido con el resultado, no observo el escarabajo tigre que volaba muy cerca de él.

Robin salió disparado del camino, y una fracción de segundo después de recibir la sorpresiva patada, supo que iba a salir verdaderamente lastimado. Porque Starfire no estaba ahí, y ella era siempre quien lo salvaba de las caídas. Raven iba a cerrar el paso de Red-X con una pared de su energía oscura cuando vio, como en cámara lenta, a su líder estrellarse la espalda contra un muro de concreto. La pared desapareció justo a tiempo para dejar pasar al objetivo.

Cyborg había tomo varias desviaciones por los diferentes obstáculos que la persecución había dejado a su paso, y consiguió estar justo detrás de su blanco sin saber lo que había sido de su líder y su compañera. Red-X mascullo algo, molesto, y presionando un botón, pequeñas equis metálicas salieron de un compartimiento en el guardarrabos trasero.

— Necesitas algo mejor que esos juguetitos. – Sonrió Cyborg satisfecho cuando escucho como los neumáticos de "su bebe" repelían las equis —. Es mi turno. – Y dicho esto, presiono un botón.

Dos cadenas magnéticas salieron disparadas apuntando a la llanta trasera de la motocicleta de Red-X, y viendo que sería inmovilizado, lanzo unas nuevas equis al auto T. Al tiempo que abandonaba de un salto la motocicleta, las llantas del auto de Cyborg se vieron atrapadas en unas muy conocidas y viscosas equis.

Frustrado y molesto, el rebelde iba a emprender la huida varios metros por delante del nuevo percance, pero se topó con la garra de un gran oso verde, que no esquivo sin salir ileso.

— Eres el único que ha mejorado. – Palpo con la mano derecha el profundo arañazo en su brazo izquierdo.

Chico Bestia se limitó a lanzar otro zarpazo, esta vez sin consecuencias. Red-X tuvo el tiempo contado para agacharse y luego retroceder, observando como su adversario se transformaba en gorila, y percibiendo el resplandor de un próximo rayo de Cyborg.

— ¡Me lleva la..! – Sabia que no iba a poder esquivar los dos ataques. El rayo le parecía la opción menos dañina.

De haber sabido que ese rayo significaba una nueva cadena magnética especial para humanos, quizá se habría dejado golpear por el gorila. Cuando intento levantarse y comenzó a presionar botones, se dio cuenta que no respondían, y que tampoco podía librarse. El Titán metálico llego justo en el momento en que su compañero volvía a su forma humana y observaron por un momento al apresado, sintiendo que se les había cumplido un sueño.

— ¿Dónde está el resto? – Pregunto aun con la sonrisa en la boca.

— Robin está herido, unos kilómetros atrás, y Raven está con él. – Respondió con indiferencia Chico Bestia.

Tanto Cyborg como Red-X observaron sorprendidos al joven titán. Por lo menos el metálico no daba crédito al desinterés que demostraba.

— ¿Y Starfire? – Por un momento temió que también se hallara herida.

— No la he visto. Al parecer no vino. – Repuso con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, para darse la vuelta y marcharse.

— ¡A mí no me veas, porque jamás me tope a esa belleza! – Respondió Red-X al sentir la mirada del Titán que quedaba.

.o.o.o.o.o.

A pesar de sentirse vacía, Starfire no podía dejar de proteger la ciudad; por eso, cuando sonó la alarma, reunió toda su determinación y se dirigió a la ventana sin titubear. Pero cuando salto para emprender su vuelo, no hubo un solo pensamiento feliz presente para frenar un poco su caída. Pensar en la próxima victoria con algún villano, solo le mostraba que no celebraría más con su líder; y que no sabría cómo actuar ahora frente a sus propios amigos.

No sintió miedo ni tampoco se hizo idea del dolor, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en como decepcionaría a su equipo en el futuro. No había sido útil como novia, y ahora tampoco lo sería como heroína.

Quedando solo unos metros para el impacto, sintió las conocidas garras de pterodáctilo de su amigo sujetándola.

— Star, ¿te encuentras bien? – La miro preocupado Chico Bestia cuando estuvieron en tierra.

— Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. – Suplico con ojos llorosos.

— Pero,.. - Un ligero pánico se coló en su voz.

— Por favor, no pierdas más un valioso tiempo conmigo. Nuestros amigos te necesitan.

Dicho aquello, aún preocupado, Chico Bestia se transformó en un diminuto escarabajo y se fue.

Starfire no salió de su recamara al día siguiente.

* * *

Una pequeña aclaración, este ultimo fragmento es cuando suena la alarma, antes de la persecución. Aviso por si no me di bien a entender.

MrRayney: Por supuesto tendrá continuación, por lo menos si serán seis capítulos,... pero de seguro meteré más sin querer queriendo. Y vaya, tu reacción me llego xD Todo es cierto. Pero pues, ya sabes, humanos. A veces no saben lo que quieren hasta que lo pierden y otras veces aún perdiéndolo no lo valoran (lo he visto en general, no ando de llorona) :p Me llamo la atención el fic que mencionaste y cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo libre lo leeré.

NinfaOscura-21: Espero siga atrapándote, aunque de momento la protagonista este un poco "debil".

46: Ojalá no te haga llorar también este capitulo (?) y si es así, pues el chocolatito caliente es la mejor solución. CX pero prometo que no todo será llorar.

Gracias por leer, por dejar reviews y/o añadir a favoritos.

Hasta pronto!


	3. Mala racha

En serio lamento no poder cumplir la promesa de rapidez pero si puedo prometer no abandonar y terminar. :/ Mis más sinceras disculpas

Y de una vez advierto que soy terrible para las partes de acción, no las pondría de no ser necesario xD y hay una un poco larga en este capítulo. Bueno, creo que de hecho este será el capítulo más largo... Creo

Sugiero acompañar con la canción "Llovizna" de Fernando Delgadillo. Y advierto que este cantautor frecuentara mis sugerencias por lo menos para esta historia ficticia.

* * *

Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni en español ni en inglés (si no, habría una sexta temporada), pertenecen a Warner Bros y DC comics

* * *

Era simplemente increíble.

Todo parecía haber sido tan predecible que se esperaba que no ocurriera. Ahora entendía la indiferencia de Chico Bestia y la ausencia de Starfire; él mismo estaba molesto en ese momento. El equipo estaba separado. Su familia se había roto; y no había nada que pudiera hacer para solucionarlo.

Tenía muchas ganas de reclamarle a su líder y quizá darle algún puñetazo, pero aquello no iba a arreglar nada. No quería ver a Raven, pero sabía lo sola que debía sentirse, y finalmente, seguía siendo su amiga. Para hablar con Chico Bestia tendría que esperar hasta que se tranquilizara, o por lo menos hasta que este dejara de evitar a todo el mundo. Y finalmente, no sabía cómo debía actuar con Starfire, ya que no había salido en dos días de su habitación, pero tenía que verla en ese momento.

De pie frente a su puerta, era la tercera vez que llamaba, pero ni un solo ruido se colaba de adentro.

― Star, sé que tal vez no quieres ver a nadie, pero si no me dices nada, entrare por la fuerza. Recuerda que yo cree el sistema de seguridad de esta torre.

Probó con esa ligera amenaza, pero al ver que no había respuesta decidió cumplirla. Conecto un cable de su brazo al cerrojo automático, e inmediatamente emitió una luz verde abriendo la puerta; pero ella no se encontraba ahí. Un ligero temor de que se hubiera ido recorrió su mente, pero después de tanto tiempo juntos supo que ella se habría despedido aunque fuera a su manera. Entonces recordó el segundo lugar favorito de su amiga, y se dirigió a la azotea.

La encontró sentada a la orilla, con los rayos de la tarde a punto de extinguirse, mientras la melena roja ondeaba con la brisa propia que regala el mar estando tan cerca. Solo hasta que se sentó a su lado, pudo ver la cara y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, que ahora sin expresión ni ánimo miraba la oscuridad apoderándose del cielo, abrazada a sí misma.

― Lo siento mucho, Star. – fue lo único que dijo, antes de rodearla con un brazo.

Sin fuerzas para hacer nada más, la alienígena se apoyó en el pecho de su amigo, aceptando por segunda vez un abrazo que tanto necesitaba. El llanto se había terminado dejando un inmenso vacío.

.o.o.o.o.o.

― Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más. ¿Cuál era tu objetivo? – Cuestionaba Robin frustrado.

― Te lo voy a decir una vez más – arremedo con sorna Red-X ― El tipo que evitaron que atrapara. ¡Gracias! – Respondió molesto.

Irritado, el líder de los titanes respiro, mientras se alejaba un poco del interrogado. Solo llego a la pared, ya que en esa habitación no había mucho espacio, porque de hecho, era la mitad de "su sala de obsesiones", adaptado con una pared de energía improvisada que Cyborg había creado a modo de celda. Después de tranquilizarse unos momentos, volvía a arremeter.

― Bien, entonces dime, ¿Por qué querías atrapar a ese hombre? – Dijo con una calma peligrosa.

― ¿Nadie te ha dicho que si esta fuera de tu nido, no es asunto tuyo?

― Estas en mi nido.

Seguir en ese lugar sin conseguir información lo tenía de malas. Llevaba dos días y una noche, lo mismo que llevaba Red-X cautivo, y tenía un dolor de espalda infernal, puesto que no había dejado que Raven terminara de curarlo. Sin embargo, aquella situación era nada más y nada menos que el único modo que tenía para escapar de los problemas que en verdad lo tenían mal. Había un par de tazas de café vacías y un sándwich intacto. En la oscuridad se materializo la silueta de la hechicera.

― Robin, debes tomar un descanso. – Manifestó sin tono de duda pero tampoco de orden.

― Ahora no, Star. Estoy cerca de obtener…

― Es por eso que debes tomar un descanso. – Interrumpió en tono duro, mientras lo giraba sujetando su hombro para que la viera.

Al ver esos ojos violetas y serios hubo un incómodo silencio, mientras Robin procesaba lo que acaba de decir.

― Lo siento. – Desvió la mirada ―. Pero ahora mismo no puedo. Estoy a punto de obtener información.

― En realidad no chico pájaro. – Se metió Red-X, mientras se sentaba con descaro en el estrecho espacio de suelo.

― ¡Limítate a responder cuando te pregunte! – Lanzo la orden con irritación.

― No podrás escudarte en cada criminal para evadir nuestra situación. – Declaro dolida alzando sin querer la voz, haciendo saltar chispas de la celda, e intentando controlar sus emociones cuanto podía.

Se hizo otro silencio mientras Raven miraba acusadora y Robin sorprendido, ante un intrigado interrogado. Sin más palabras de por medio, Raven desapareció. El líder titán seguía de pie, pasmado.

― Entonces, ¿con quién engañaste a quien, chico maravilla? – Se burló, sabiendo a la perfección lo que ocurría.

― Cierra la boca. – Respondió enfadado, saliendo del lugar.

Red-X se quedó a solas mirando la pared de energía, cauteloso y pensativo, y haciendo suposiciones por lo que acababa de pasar barajeo la posibilidad de daño por el exabrupto de Raven. Media sonrisa se dibujó bajo su máscara, pero una ligera duda la borro a los tres segundos. Era posible que su celda hubiera sufrido el daño suficiente para escapar, pero, ¿y si no? Comenzó a idear el modo de averiguarlo sin sufrir las consecuencias otra vez. Ya había intentado romperla una vez atrapado, y la alarma sonó en la Torre, además de caer semi-electrocutado. No hubiera importado que estuvieran todos los titanes presentes, él tenía su as bajo la manga, aun sin su cinturón, pero la descarga lo volvería torpe, incapaz de valerse de su fuerza y destreza. Resolvió que necesitaba que alguien más averiguara la situación de su celda.

Solo dos titanes podían ignorar el sistema de seguridad de aquellas paredes especiales, pero solo uno de ellos era lo suficientemente ingenuo, vulnerable y bondadoso.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Cansado y sucio, Chico Bestia entraba a la cocina para buscar algo de cenar, sintiendo un ligero alivio al no ver a su líder ni a quien involuntariamente rompiera su corazón. Abrió el refrigerador y tomo una porción de tofu, mientras escuchaba a dos personas más entrando. Volteo mal encarado, pero cambio su gesto en seguida.

― Es bueno verte por aquí Star. – Saludo en tono amigable.

La alienígena solo asintió haciendo un amago de sonrisa sin notar demasiado la apariencia del verde, mientras Cybrog se acercaba al refrigerador. No le sorprendía en absoluto como se veía su amigo, se había dado cuenta que estaba descargando lo que fuera que tenía (aunque se hiciera una idea del qué, no era momento para preguntar), en esos exhaustivos entrenamientos, solo esperaba que no se excediera demasiado o podría lastimarse.

― ¿Quieres un poco de tofu?

― ¡Agh! ¿Qué clase de ofrecimiento es ese Bestita? – Respondió el cibernético antes que nadie.

― ¡Oh, tonto de mí! Olvidaba cuanto te disgusta el tofu "Star". – Se giró a ver a su amigo ― ¡Y cuanto has cambiado! Te volviste más robusta y calva desde la última vez que te vi hace un segundo. – lanzo directamente.

― ¡Yo no soy calvo, mi look es afeitado natural! Además, el papel sabe mejor que esa cosa que comes. – Se defendió.

― Lo dices sin siquiera haberlo probado, como los tratamientos capilares.

― ¡Claro que he probado tratamien…! – Calló al verse expuesto ―. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Hare cena para dos y punto, así que puedes disfrutar de tu tofu.

― En realidad no tengo mucha hambre. – Se escuchó casi como un susurro.

Ambos amigos voltearon a verla confundidos. Sabían que el mismo tiempo que había estado oculta no había comido nada, las zorcabayas intactas y la falta de "comida extraña" en el frigorífico podían atestiguarlo. Starfire noto esa mirada extraña que luego se intercambiaron, y la interpreto como lastima. Sin embargo, era preocupación.

― Bajas conmigo, me ilusionas, y ahora me dices que no quieres mi comida.

― Eso no está bien, Star. – Siguió la corriente Chico Bestia, olvidando por completo su mal genio de hace días ―. Deberías por lo menos probar un poco lo que te haga, para luego informarle que en realidad prefieres mi tofu.

― Cállate, verdecito.

― Amigo Cyborg, cenare con ustedes pero no tengo mucha hambre. – Aviso resignada, no quería causarles más lastima por ser la novia engañada.

Después siguieron hablando de temas convencionales, evitando "El Tema" como si de un campo de minas se tratara. Por su parte, Chico Bestia quería hablar a solas con su amiga, necesitaba saber si su poder había vuelto, ya que le preocupaba.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Raven se dejó caer en la cama después del encuentro con Robin, una parte de ella estaba deshecha. No sabía explicarlo y quería dejar de pensar en ello, pero antes de lograr encerrarse en su meditación sintió las lágrimas cayendo. Entonces fue inevitable cavilar en el tema.

Tenía mucho miedo sobre los factores que hicieran que Robin la llamarla Star, quería creer que había sido solamente por costumbre. Cuando él se encerraba en sus obsesiones era "ella" quien lo interrumpía hasta lograr que descansara. Porque siempre estaba al pendiente de él: en las batallas, en los días que decidían divertirse como amigos, en el sagrado día de pizza, en sus problemas, en sus alegrías...

Quería pensar que era la costumbre, porque temía pensar que aun sintiera amor.

Las lágrimas se convertían en llanto, y en ese momento, sonó la alarma.

.o.o.o.o.o.

La bóveda del banco de Jumb City había sido abierta gracias a explosivos de alta tecnología, mientras los ladrones ya se hallaban en plena huida entre las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Pronto el auto T apareció impidiéndoles el paso a Gizmo, Mamut y Ojo, mientras salían al encuentro Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia.

― ¡Suelten ese dinero ahora mismo! – Ordeno el mayor de los titanes.

― ¡Oblíganos hombre de hojalata! – Se rebeló Gizmo ―. Chicos, saben qué hacer.

Apenas dicho aquello, aumento el poder de su propulsor, mientras Ojo comenzó a disparar su rayo, y Mamut se adelantaba para una embestida. Cyborg rápidamente desvió el rayo con un disparo de su brazo, Starfire salió a enfrentar directamente a Mamut, parando con dificultad su embestida, mientras Chico Bestia se transformaba para atrapar a Gizmo.

En el momento llegaba Robin enganchando su batgarra al pie del tecnológico criminal, al tiempo, ambos fueron arrastrados por un gran pterodáctilo verde. Gizmo rio para sus adentros, pues con solo oprimir un botón de su traje salió un pequeño misil que se dirigió al prehistórico animal, liberándolo, mientras Chico Bestia caía herido. El líder de los titanes lanzo un par de batarangs al propulsor de su rival, sin ningún resultado.

― Le hice algunas mejoras, ¿te gustan? – Se mofaba.

El ahora joven criminal, aprovechaba a su eventual pasajero para tratar de hacerlo chocar contra cualquier muro, pero Robin seguía siendo hábil ―así como Gizmo enano― y usaba sus pies para evitar impactos.

Después del encuentro inicial, Mamut le propino un bestial golpe a Starfire que la hizo retroceder y al percatarse Cyborg, fue en su ayuda, justo en el momento que llegaba Raven para hacerse cargo de ojo. La alienígena se levantó, y puso de nuevo a la carga mientras su compañero esquivaba y atacaba con su descarga, pero ambos se distrajeron cuando Chico Bestia choco contra el asfalto. El metálico recibió entonces un golpe que lo hizo concentrarse nuevamente, y Starfire dudo entre correr hacia su amigo o continuar la batalla. Entonces Chico Bestia se levantó.

― ¡Cyborg, ve por Gizmo! – Aviso antes de transformarse en rinoceronte.

Ojo se había vuelto muy veloz para atacar con su rayo, lo que dificultaba mucho a Raven mantenerlo a nivel, ya que requería concentrarse en atacar y esquivar al tiempo, pero su asunto amoroso seguía haciendo eco en su mente. El problema vino cuando su rival saco un pequeño control, y al presionarlo su rayo se intensifico en poder. Trataba de crear muros, mientras buscaba objetos para invocar con su mantra, hasta que recibió un rayo que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Robin que siempre intentaba mantenerse al tanto del equipo, se dio cuenta enseguida, justo cuando Cybrog comenzaba a disparar contra Gizmo. Los dejo a ellos pelear, para asegurarse que la hechicera se encontraba bien, mientras Starfire ocupaba su lugar contra el criminal. Pero ella al voltear a ver si su compañera se encontraba bien, contemplo como su líder la sostenía en brazos esperando que reaccionara.

En solo una fracción de segundo, algo muy dentro pasó pero decidió no hacer caso mientras combatía a Ojo con sus starboltz.

Chico Bestia, transformado en gorila, trataba de dejar fuera de combate a Mamut, pero admitía que en ese par de años que no se habían enfrentado, esos tres habían incrementado su fuerza. La peor parte es que sentía que su cuerpo iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, y sabía que se debía a sus intensos entrenamientos. Solo le quedaba buscar el modo de noquear a su adversario antes que este terminara aplastándolo a él. Se transformó en ankylosaurus (dinosaurio con cola de mazo), y lo golpeo con la cola, dándole de lleno en el abdomen, pero aquello no hizo a Mamut ni inmutarse, quien solo soltó una carcajada, tomándolo de la misma extremidad y haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Aun con la gran capacidad de vuelo que había desarrollado Gizmo, su eterno rival había logrado atinar en un par de disparos, y uno especialmente consiguió averiar su propulsor. No le molesto en absoluto, ya que siendo enemigos declarados, tarde o temprano habría bajado solo para enfrentarse a él. Cyborg hacía tiempo que había superado la rivalidad que sentía, pero para su contrincante seguía tan presente como en ataño.

―Te hare tragar tornillos. – Amenazo.

― ¡Ja! Inténtalo enano.

Starfire seguía enviando starboltz intentando acercarse para un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo pero era bastante difícil. Nuevamente, el estrépito de un impacto acaparo su atención por un instante y alcanzo a ver a su compañero verde en el suelo. Se dio cuenta que intento levantarse, pero este no pudo. Entonces un rayo le dio a ella y sintió el dolor, su interés volvió a Ojo y una furia desmedida por haber sido lastimada comenzó a correr por su cuerpo. Sus ojos se tornaron verde intenso por completo e inicio un ataque de starboltz sin tregua. Su enemigo los eludía con su rayo pero se habían vuelto tan frecuentes que no se dio cuenta en que momento ella había llegado hasta él, hasta que un puño se estrelló en su ocular rostro y el otro un su torso; y cuando se inclinó por el dolor, sintió como remataba con un golpe con ambas manos juntas desde arriba hasta su espalda.

La alienígena vio a su adversario caer, mientras respiraba con fuerza para tratar de calmarse, sin embargo, una clase de rugido que provenía de Mamut atrajo su ira. Inevitablemente volvió a ver a su amigo metamorfo en el suelo, con Raven a un lado, pero este volteaba la cabeza para rehuir a la hechicera. No pudo evitar pensar que lo había lastimado y la ira lejos de desaparecer, creció. Volvió a Mamut, y aunque Robin estaba combatiéndolo, ella corrió hacia él y lo embistió. Aquello tomo por sorpresa al grandulón, y trastabillo un momento, hasta que redirigió su atención en su nevo rival.

Robin se quedó confundido y sin oponente. Estaba claro que Starfire no estaba colaborando en equipo con él para derrotarlo. Su intuición misma le decía que no debía meterse en la pelea que ella se había apropiado, porque jamás la había visto golpear con tanto brío y con los ojos encendidos de ese modo.

La alienígena comenzó a descargar sus puños sin restringir su fuerza y Mamut no se dio cuenta que su adversario quería hacerlo puré. De pronto, incapaz de igualar la potencia, cayó al suelo, y supuso que ella lo tomaría como victoria, pero entonces tuvo que esquivar un puño, sin ser muy rápido para esquivar el otro que le dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda, haciéndolo escupir sangre, y sintió una patada que le saco el aire. Al percatarse de ello, el líder de los titanes comenzó a gritar órdenes que no eran escuchadas.

― ¡Starfire, basta! ¡Detente! – Aquello atrajo las miradas de los compañeros de ambos equipos hacia la joven de cabello rojo.

― ¡Va a matarlo! ¡Haz algo! – Grito Gizmo, desarmado, esposado y temeroso de ver morir a su amigo.

Mamut trato de arrastrarse fuera de su alcance, pero la alienígena no iba a dejar que huyera, y con una patada lo alzo del suelo, para volver hacerlo caer con un golpe con las dos manos. Robin, impresionado, se había acercado e intento alejarla, pero ella lo aparto de un fuerte golpe. Entonces Raven, incapaz de controlar la fuerza de su pánico, intervino.

― ¡Azarath Metreon Zinthos!

Se escuchó su mantra antes de que un gran pedazo de concreto arrancado de la propia calle se llevara de encuentro a su compañera. Cyborg y un aturdido Chico Bestia llegaron hasta el sitio donde se estampo, y vieron salir a la chica completa y sana. Robin se acercó adolorido a paso lento, y llego para cuando Starfire había terminado de surgir de los escombros, mientras ella observaba sin entender que le había ocurrido.

― ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Starfire? – expreso con un dejo de acusación en su voz.

La muchacha sabía que bajo el antifaz su mirada la reprobaba. Entonces vio a Mamut, tirado en el suelo, y se dio cuenta que su intención no había sido matarlo, pero ella misma supo, que de no haber sido detenida, no se habría contenido para evitarlo. Sin poder responder por sus actos, ni por sus sentimientos, se echó a correr.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Aunque conocía la ciudad como a la misma Tamaran, Starfire deambulo una hora sintiéndose perdida, hasta que llego a la playa, justo en un lugar donde podía divisarse la Torre T. Ya era entrada la noche, por lo que estaba completamente vacía, entonces se dejó caer, dando el descanso que tanto pedían sus piernas. Solo en ese sitio su mente comenzó a trabajar con cordura y rememoro lo que había ocurrido, dándole nombre a los sentimientos que la cegaran y hallando al mismo tiempo las causas. Una vez más, estaba deshecha, pero no lloraba. Se ensimismo tanto, que no escucho ni noto al sabueso verde que a unos metros detrás de ella se transformaba en humano.

― Puedo llevarte a la Torre, si quieres. – Ofreció con voz suave, obteniendo el interés de su compañera hacia él.

― Amigo Chico Bestia… - Comenzó, levantándose de la arena, pero no pudo seguir ya que no sabía como.

― No debes preocuparte de que nos vean, puedo dejarte en la azotea si quieres. – Trato de negociar.

― No, no se trata de eso, pero te lo agradeceré. – Acepto y tomo aire, para soltarlo después ―. Lo siento amigo. – Dijo con tristeza.

― Star, ¿por qué te disculpas? – Pregunto sin comprender.

― Porque solo me he concentrado en mi dolor, sin importarme que tú también has estado sufriendo. – Respondió con pena.

Chico Bestia se desconcertó, dejándolo ver al abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, para luego bajar la mirada. Decidió terminar de acercarse a su amiga, incapaz ya de ocultar esa parte suya. Al final de cuentas, si alguien iba a entenderlo era precisamente ella. Llego hasta su altura, y fijo la vista al océano, lo mismo hizo ella.

― Ambos terminamos siendo unos ingenuos.

Se escuchó un suspiro, que se perdió con la brisa del mar.

― Yo también creí que Raven estaba interesándose en ti, y cuando comenzó a evitarme, pensé que era porque no quería confesármelo. – continuo.

― ¿Hace cuánto tiempo crees…? – dejo el final en el aire, sabiendo que entendería.

― Quizá antes de enfrentarnos a Hermano Sangre. – Repuso sin ánimo.

― ¡Por eso estaba portándose como un completo idiota contigo! Imagine que solo era la presión y que al terminar volvería a la normalidad. – Dedujo en voz alta.

― Yo también, Chico Bestia, yo también. – dijo con tristeza.

Hubo un silencio no muy largo, en el que cada uno lloraba. Ambos lo sabían, pero también sabían que era necesario. La pena no era tan amarga cuando había alguien compartiendo la misma desdicha.

― Star, ¿volverás a volar? – aquella cuestión lo tenía preocupado, más que nada por ella misma.

― No lo sé, Chico Bestia. – Dijo honestamente, e hizo una pausa antes de continuar ―. Lo que sé con certeza, es que no puedo estar más en el equipo.

Volteo a verla asombrado ―, ¿Estás hablando en serio? No puedes hacernos eso, Star. – dijo afligido.

― No se trata solo de haber perdido mi habilidad para volar, amigo Chico Bestia… - intento explicar, pero lo que venía verdaderamente le avergonzaba mucho.

― ¿Se trata de dejarles el camino libre? A ellos no les importa que se entere el mundo, Star, tu presencia no será un obstáculo. – Esta vez contesto dolido.

El comentario hirió a la muchacha, pero tampoco era el motivo. ― Lo que le hice a Mamut en realidad, en mi mente, quería hacérselo a ellos. – Comenzó a explicar ― Cuando vi a Raven a tu lado, quería acercarme, alejarla, y preguntarle si no te había hecho ya un daño suficiente; – decía cabizbaja ― y cuando vi a Robin, algo me incitaba a atacarlo. E inicialmente me acerque con esa intención, pero descargue esos deseos con el pobre Mamut. – termino de confesar ―. ¡No puedo estar combatiendo el mal cuando yo misma quiero provocarlo! – Expuso alarmada y con pesadumbre, aun con la cabeza baja.

― Lo siento. – Se disculpó realmente apenado por sus palabras y comprendiendo la magnitud del malestar de su amiga, puesto que él había sentido lo mismo, con la diferencia de lograr llevarlo a la acción. ― Entonces, ¿qué pasara, Star? Sin ti no hay equipo. – Dijo triste.

― Aun si me quedara, Chico Bestia, creo que ya no somos más un equipo. – Reflexiono.

― Ellos rompieron algo más que nuestros corazones.

Comento el titán, mientras las palabras se perdían en sus mentes con la vista en la infinidad del mar.

.o.o.o.o.o.

A la mañana siguiente, aun durmiendo pocas horas Starfire había decidido desayunar y dejar de esconderse por pena. Era hora de enfrentar sus conclusiones y advertir su salida del equipo. Cuando llego, vio a sus compañeros con excepción de su líder. Raven estaba apartada de los chicos, y suponía que era por decisión propia. Siguió su camino al refrigerador, aunque no tenía hambre. Saco las zorcabayas y cogió el pan ante la positiva mirada de sus amigos. Les dio los buenos días al sentarse con ellos y comenzó a alimentarse mientras ellos terminaban. Iba a la mitad de la porción cuando Robin se presentó en la cocina, llamando la atención de todos sin decir una sola palabra. Se preparó un café, pero lo tomo en solitario, en realidad esperando a que Starfire terminara su desayuno; pero a ella se le cerro el estómago apenas ver al chico maravilla. Jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, habían tenido un desayuno más silencioso.

Robin alargo el café lo más que pudo, hasta que considero que la alienígena había terminado. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no le parecía correcto, y menos por el hecho de que aún no hubieran hablado en privado; sin embargo era el único modo que tenía para conocer la información que Red-X se negaba a proporcionarle. La había solicitado específicamente a ella, y aunque el líder se negó una y mil veces, el cautivo había terminado por convencerlo.

― Starfire, necesito que me acompañes. – Aunque su voz fue modulada, se notaba un tono duro.

Las dos muchachas presentes lo observaron sin comprender. Mientras Chico Bestia iba a ponerse en pie, dispuesto a buscar una discusión, pero Cybor lo detuvo y le dijo algo en voz muy baja.

― Necesitan hablar, deja que lo resuelvan.

La joven de cabello rojo alcanzo a escuchar esas palabras, por lo que se levantó dispuesta a seguir a su líder. Nadie noto la expresión de desesperación de Raven, quien desapareció en el momento en que ellos salieran de la cocina.

La alienígena comenzaba a preparar un discurso en su mente, aunque sabía que llegado el momento iba a olvidarlo, pero trataría de mantener en su mente los puntos que necesitaba exponer. Entonces se le hizo muy extraño cuando entraron al cuarto de obseciones pero quiso suponer que era por la privacidad, pero luego vio una clase de pared donde se enconntraba Red-X. La joven miro confundida a su ex pareja pero él le no explico nada.

― Bien, comienza a hablar. – Ordeno dirigiéndose al muchacho cautivo.

― No me entendiste bien, chico pájaro. Te quiero fuera. – Respondió con calma ―. Déjanos solos a ella y a mí.

Starfire seguía sin comprender que tenía que ver Red-X en el asunto, y porque debería quedarse a solas con él, hasta que Robin le dio instrucciones.

― Necesitamos averiguar por qué perseguía a un hombre. Dijo que solo le respondería esas preguntas a ti. Así que pregúntale y grábalo presionando este botón. – Dijo en un susurro sin mirarla a los ojos mientras le entregaba una pequeña grabadora ―. Estaré afuera. – Lo dijo más para que lo escuchara él que ella.

Antes de salir, lo observo con sospecha, y tomo un objeto en forma de esfera que había en una mesa llena de tazas vacías y un emparedado viejo. Volvió a dejar el objeto sobre la mesa y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La decepción fue visible en el rostro femenino, pero ya estaba ahí. Habia fallado ya en la misión de su captura, se había descontrolado en la última, no debía cometer errores ahora en tan simple encargo. La duda que tenía en ese momento, era por qué ella. Se acercó a la celda, para grabar solo tenía que presionar el botón indicado, así que no importaba si resolvía su duda mientras no lo presionara.

― Hola, preciosa. – Comenzó él.

― Hola, Red-X. – Respondió ella seria.

― Me alegra mucho verte, te extrañe el día en que me capturaron, porque sabes, planeaba que me capturaras tú. – Continúo a modo de elogio seductor.

― No creo que sea verdad, - dijo ella sinceramente.

― Bueno, en realidad no. Esto no debió pasar. – Admitió ―. Fue solo que me distraje.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto con incertidumbre.

― En este momento, quisiera salir de aquí y que tú me ayudaras, – reconoció con descaro y agrego ante la visible protesta ― pero sé que no lo harías, así que me conformaría con que me dieras ese sándwich de ahí – Señalo una mesa tras de ella, donde se hallaba el alimento y varias tazas vacías.

― ¿Un sándwich? – Pregunto bastante intrigada, mientras se acercaba a la mesa y cogía lo pedido.

― Veras, el chico pájaro no es muy amable que digamos. – Le restó importancia.

― Parece que lleva días. – Observo, pasando la vista de la comida al recluido ―. ¿No sería mejor que te trajera uno fresco?

― ¡No! – Casi grito, con un dejo de desespero ―. Quiero decir, no te molestes, ese estaría genial. – Corrigió.

― Tú tampoco sueles ser amable. – le recordó ―. ¿Por qué yo? – Pregunto sin más, mirándolo con mucha sospecha.

― Bien, me atrapaste. Solo quiero molestar a tu novio, y ponerlo un poquito celoso. – Mintió.

― Él ya no es más mi novio. Por lo que debo informarte que no debe molestarle esto. – Dijo amargamente.

― ¡Oh! – Fingió sorpresa ―. Cuando hablaba de molestarlo, en realidad me refería a comerme su comida. – Repuso señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el sándwich que tenía en las manos ―. Nadie me ha dado alimento desde que me encerraron y al final de cuentas, uno tiene necesidades. – Lo último era cierto, pero omitió decirle que solo Cyborg podía hacerlo y que el mismo se había negado a recibir alimento.

Starfire miro el emparedado entre sus manos. Lo que Red-X le acaba de decir le dejaba en claro porque ese emparedado se veía viejo, y dedujo que Raven se lo había preparado y llevado a su compañero. Nuevamente volvió la vista a Red-X.

― Voy a entregártelo para que puedas alimentarte, - al decir eso, vio como el cuerpo del muchacho se ponía en alerta, ― pero primero debes informarme por qué seguías a ese hombre.

A la propuesta de intercambio le siguió un silencio, no muy largo, muestra de que el cautivo estaba sopesando posibilidades.

― Bien. Te lo diré. – Confirmo sin más ―. Perseguía a ese hombre porque tenía que capturarlo.

Starfire frunció el ceño, sabiéndose estafada. Pero no se iba a dejar timar.

― Sin engaños, Red-X. – Exigió ―. ¿Qué motivo te llevo a perseguirlo y querer capturarlo?

Gruño molesto ―. Te di una respuesta, tú no estas cumpliendo el trato.

― Siendo de esta manera, creo este asunto llego a su fin. Llamare a Robin para que puedan seguir con su rutina. – Informo fastidiada, mientras se daba la media vuelta con la intención de llevarse el sándwich.

Entonces Red-X se dio cuenta que no podría darle largas como al aprendiz de Batman. Sin embargo, si revelaba un poco de información, ellos echarían a perder su plan, pero su plan se echaría a perder de todos modos si no salía de ahí. Fuera por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de tomar las riendas de nuevo.

― No todo es lo que parece, Starfire. – Comenzó, ― Yo por ejemplo, no soy ningún santo y no me interesa serlo, sin embargo el hombre al que quería capturar no lo es tampoco. – logro que se detuviera a escucharlo.

― ¿Entonces porque intentabas atraparlo? – Volteo a verlo nuevamente, regresando, interesada por aquella confesión, comenzó a apretar el botón.

― ¡Hey! Tampoco soy el chico malo. No soy precisamente un criminal. – Aclaro.

― Si ese hombre no es bueno, e intentabas capturarlo por ello, ¿no te convierte eso en un héroe?

―No precisamente. Además acabo de decirte que no me interesa serlo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Que atraparlo no implicaba llevarlo ante las autoridades, o que tuviera las pruebas para demostrar que es malo. – Respondió sin más, sintiendo casi pena por lo que iba a hacer, porque la chica le estaba cayendo bien.

― ¿Qué ibas a hacer con él? – Pregunto, abriendo mucho los ojos, asumiendo lo peor.

― Solo atraparlo, y llevarlo al lugar donde rendiría cuentas. – Esclareció, al notar que pensaba en el cómo asesino.

― ¡oh! - Exclamo más intrigada que sorprendida ―. ¿A dónde es eso? ¿Por qué no pueden juzgarlo aquí? – Siguió bastante atenta

― Eso si no es parte del trato, nena. Además te he dicho ya que aquí no tiene las pruebas para juzgarlo. Sin embargo, allá todo el mundo sabe lo que ha hecho, y lo sentenciarían por tal. – Trato de ocultar todos los detalles que pudo ―. Ahora tú, ¿podrías..? – Le señalo el emparedado que aún tenía entre manos.

Starfire se acercó, y aproximo el sándwich a la celda, pero a un centímetro de "entregarlo" se detuvo.

― ¿No debería haber una zona específica para poder entregarte el alimento? – Pregunto dudosa.

Red-X por un momento se congelo, pero pensó rápidamente ―. Disculpa, estaba desesperado, por supuesto que la hay. Es justo aquí. – Se agacho señalando la parte de abajo ―. Con ustedes funciona automáticamente utilizando el comunicador titán. – Agrego para que lo creyera.

Entonces Starfire saco su comunicador titán, y lo mostro frente a la zona señalada, pareciéndole extraño que no se abriera ninguna pequeña compuerta, pero continuo, ahora quitando el comunicador y arrimando la comida haciéndola traspasar la pared de energía sin más.

Bajo la máscara, Red-X sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, y en lugar de tomar el plato cogió a Starfire por la muñeca haciéndola caer, mientras ella no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Aprovecho la posición y su confusión para arrebatarle la pequeña grabadora, y salir corriendo por la puerta en la que Robin esperaba.

― ¡Robin! – Trato de dar alarma la titán.

La puerta se abrió en el momento en que Red-X llegaba hasta ella, y sorprendido el joven maravilla se enfrentó a él sin vacilar. Starfire volvía a ponerse en guardia y se dirigía a quien acababa de engañarla suciamente. Pero en un movimiento desesperado y medio calculado, Red-X esquivaba a Robin y usando su propio impulso lo dirigía hacia la alienígena, quien enseguida lo eludió pero sin éxito para alcanzar al culpable.

La alarma de la Torre sonó, después de que una ventana se rompiera, pero cuando el resto de los titanes llegaron a la zona, no había nada que hacer. El sospechoso se había dado a la fuga.

― ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo diablos hizo para escapar de su celda? – Refunfuño Cyborg, molesto.

― No fue mi intención. – Dijo Starfire entre ellos, cabizbaja.

― ¿Abriste tú la celda, Starfire? – Inquirió Robin, con un tono intimidante.

― ¡Hicimos un trato! – Trato de explicar ―. Solo iba a dar…

― ¡Lo dejaste ir! – Acuso el líder sin poder contener la frustración.

― ¡Yo no quería..! – Al escuchar aquello a Raven le cambio la expresión, pero nadie pudo verlo bajo su capucha.

― ¡Pero lo hiciste! – Insistió él

― Detente, Robin. – Hablo bastante claro la hechicera ―. No fue su culpa. – Quiso aclarar pero no pudo dar más explicaciones.

― Escapo, y ahora va a terminar lo que sea que haya dejado pendiente. – Informo y al terminar de decir aquello, se marchó molesto.

Inmediatamente después, Raven también desapareció. Dejando solo a tres.

― ¿Cómo abriste la celda sin activar la alarma, o recibir una descarga? – Pregunto Cyborg bastante preocupado.

― Con el comunicador titán. – Respondió ella, dejando más confundido al metálico.

― ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

― Solo iba a dejarle comida, y puse el comunicador titán en la zona que la dejaría entrar. Cybrog, yo no hice nada más. – Suplico credibilidad.

― Star, eso no puede ser. Solamente yo podía pasarle alimento. Algo tuvo que ocurrirle a mi sistema para que fallara.

Los tres titanes se miraron más desconcertados que nunca, pero aquello no logro quitarle la culpa que sentía a la tamaraneana. Y solo le confirmaba, que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar el equipo.

* * *

MrRayney, Concuerdo por completo contigo!

He leído fics antes, donde Robin tiene el "desliz" pero como somos RobStar y se quiere a la pareja hasta el final, pintan a Raven como el diablo celoso de "la perfecta relación". Lo siento, pero si fuese así de perfecto no habría siquiera temor a engaño :(

Muchas gracias por tus puntos de vista, espero no cambiarlos para mal ahora. La verdad si es lo que busco, que se pueda identificar con esa parte "humana", ya que de superpoderes... Pues sólo así no se puede xD. Y si, ya a partir de este capítulo se nota que ella no puede quedarse. (¿Y quién podría?).

Y muchas gracias por la recomendación, claro que lo leeré pronto ahora que me están dando algo de tiempo libre C:

Saludos!

Alexandra Cooper96, en serio nunca pensé hacer un RobRae hasta que sucedió. Starfire es mi personaje favorito y bueno, sólo puedo decir que las cosas mejorarán, aunque no inmediatamente, como la vida. Y bueno, creo que no eres la única con ese sentimiento de atropellar infieles. Y me halaga que a pesar de no ser tu tipo de fic te haya interesado (:

Y bueno, esta heroína fue criada para ser una guerrera, se recuperará, pero para salir de un hoyo muchas veces se tiene que tocar el fondo del mismo...

P. D. Y si, ha mejorado mucho, cuando aceptas las cosas la gente cambia de parecer, pero lo que se rompe dos veces ya no se puede volver a reparar. Así que ahora he estado viendo por uno y ya no más por dos. Gracias por preocuparte y espero estés bien.

Sofocles, lamento si ocasiono una releída nuevamente D: no es mi intención. Espero aún te interese.

Y la verdad Cyborg siempre me ha dado esa impresión de preocuparse mucho por todos, a su manera con cada quien. Además Chico Bestia hasta cierto punto llega a ser impulsivo, pero no creo que eso siempre sea malo, (quizá si trabajara por un sueldo lo sería xD), siempre y cuando sea una reacción acertada o justificada, porque tampoco fue como que lo aplastará en su forma de elefante, je.

Con lo que quizá te decepcione es que no será precisamente un guerrero de armadura brillante la aparición de nuestro esperado chico veloz. Pero tampoco será completamente lo contrario.

También te deseo lo mejor n.n saludos!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y por sus reviews!


End file.
